Ekaterina A. Renderra
Ekaterina Adrea Renderra is the daughter of Driez Renderra, named for Lucius' wife and Driez's close friend. Born in Aethyrmont with a silver spoon in her mouth, she has chosen the humble path of a Druid Mage for her career, studying culture, magic, and the faith to use her gifts to help the people. She is played by Lady Caelan. History Rise Up Early Childhood Ekaterina was raised by her mother as she acted as Architect to a fine instituition of learning, and a finer city. Her father made a sincere effort to spend time near her, as did most of her family. To this day her aunt Diana Irongrey is one of her favourite people, and a strong support. Ekaterina developed fairly steady for an Elfling, babbling her first worda and walking on time. Her favourite thing to do was to hear stories of old and new history alike, and as soon as she could read, she began reading them as well. She learned religion from her Grandmother Natalie Renderra , before her passing, becoming a spiritual person long-term. It is said by some that Ekaterina was Natalie's last student before her passing. When Ekaterina turned ten, she became a Druid student, specifically in the Order of Aethyric Magi, her father's imperial magic order. Teenage Years Ekaterina was trusted by age 16 to walk to Taverley on her own to study under a true Summoning master. She picked up on her studies quickly, especially the lyre and the arcane. On her way to Taverley she stopped in the infamous Rising Sun Inn, meeting a man named Jeoffrey Sicarius. When she finished her studies Summoning, she returned home to learn Divination under dear old Dad. Driez Renderra noticed his daughter's fast learning and was frankly impressed, though she didn't study for too long. It was only a matter of time before she decided to go to Aethyra, and learn to rule their Ancestral land. Her father knighted her before friends and family as a Knight of the Order of the Iron Star, and of the Order of the Raven . Sweet Home Asgarnia The Renderra Return Tyrion Renderra rose as leader of the family in Asgarnia quickly. His return, a blast from the past had made many of the more reluctant family to leave return to Asgarnia, Kat and her elder sister Keelin among them. In actuality, the goal was for Keelin to operate alongside Meaghan Locke, Prathos Ehredrache, and Dunvald Frostshield in monitoring the Vekon and Asgarnia as a whole. Ekaterina went, to better take part in her studies and try her hand at leadership from learning under Tyrion's tutelage. For Ekaterina, this didn't come without problems. Asgarnia was home to many issues, from a parliament that was disfunctional at best, to a recovery from war and the loss of two monarchs recently. When Emperor Varis III executed Arthur Harawood, it was noted by Kaeso Del'Vair and others that Ekaterina couldn't look at the fight, burying her head in her hands. It was not uncommon for Ekaterina to represent Lord Tyrion, as Tyrion had a habit of remaining aloof and distant in his rule. The Food Crisis Ekaterina decided, as she was a specialist in Druidic arts to pour over books, reading and reading on botany untl she could find a food that would feed a starving kingdom. Eventually, she found it. Radishes, a plant that grew quickly, and didn't mind cold weather. Using as many seeds and as much magic as she could, Ekaterina rose radishes within the span of a week, bringing forth food to Falador to relieve the starving city. Even though the food was not much, it was enough to keep people from dying of starvation. This continued for a while, but Ekaterina could only feed the people so much. She lost sleep and gained an addiction to energy potions to keep herself moving through the process of food growth. Groggy, tired, and weary, Ekaterina had more than just the weight of her people on her shoulders, but an entire Kingdom depending on her. Shattered The Food crisis was a horrible strain on Kat's mentality, as the still young halfling had to grow food quickly enough with magic to try and feed a city of 10,000, while still feeding the rather large Renderra household gaurd. It was during one of these days that Ekaterina Renderra was groggy, riding tired into the city on her mount with minimal guards to distribute the food. If anyone so dared, they had an oppertune moment to strike, and capture her. And someone did dare. Alikhan Abdul'Qadir, the Grandmaster of the Enlightened Order of the Crown Archival, dared plenty. His old enemies were the Renderra, after all, they promoted the man who killed his brother to a Noble, and broke his father's spirit. He was determined to break the house. Having captured Ekaterina, Alikhan traumatized her in ways that do not leave a young woman's memory. Forcing himself on her, beating her, and forcing her to hold communion for her soldiers to show off the scars he left. It was before the cycle repeated, that Chrys, the Archmage of Kandarin came to Ekaterina's rescue disguised as one of the soldiers there. Ekaterina and her sister were saved, but the damage was already done. In their largest time of need to be around family, the two sisters couldn't look to eachother, blaming themselves for what happened to the other. Keelin, driven by rage went to hunt what remained of her attackers and those like them, while Ekaterina became trapped in a prison of her own mind. Eventually, Ekaterina's old teacher Muirgel Frostmind added a mental block, locking away the memories of the event. While this worked for her conscious mind, her demeaner changed, and the images haunted her dreams. The Wizard's Tower Family Reunion When Ekaterina began to work at the Wizard's tower, she met some family she desperately needed in her life once more. Her cousin Cassandra Renderra-Nocte, and her father Felix Nocte among them. Ekaterina was comfortable at the tower, staying to work weeks and go home for the weekends. She met many of Felix's friends, and the two got along well as she became inducted into the Green Order at the young age of 22. Ekaterina's studies began to focus more on combat magic and divination, as she tried her limits and sought to protect herself. The Massacre King Sfagis Rexus, a horrible abomination of flesh and energy was brought into the world, long before Ekaterina was born. However, it was now that it decided to emerge, when she was 28 years old. Gaining power rapidly, this Chthonian monster became a threat investigated by Keelin and brought forward to Ekaterina to inform authorities about. She listened, bringing the studies of behaviour to the tower, who noted its similarities to Ripper Demons. Deciding it was controlled, a bait would be created to use an Icyenic purge and destroy the demon. However, the Demon was not interested in the bait provided by the wizards, but more in that of a slayer present, Tyrion Renderra. With a single, fleshy strike, Tyrion was devoured and the Demon gained unthinkable power. Many slayers in the area of lower mental resolve began to claw their own eyes out in the Demon's presence, as it devoured helpless, confused wizards preparing the purge. Ekaterina witnessed this, as her mental blocks began to melt and horror spilled into her mind once again. Not just the horror of the demon, but the horror of what was done to her years ago. As her cousin Theseus fought the demon alongside Temple Knight Vauna Vandrake, former Epimethean Messandei, and Red, an Avernic Demon, Ekaterina bravely cowered from across the Lumbridge crater, frozen like a deer in headlights. She reclaimed Tyrion Renderra's sword, Choronlann when the demon was slain, shakily returning to the Renderra. The scars of the Demon's effect on her mind are deep, deep enough that her father arranged a new Lady in Waiting to go to Ekaterina, a woman named Hsyi'm who also had experience with trauma to help Ekaterina, should she need it. Recent Events *Kat hosts the Soulwood Conference, which due to her own instability was quickly lost out of her control. She had her PTSD triggered by Edmund Salvian approaching her through the yelling and demanding the Blisterwood, which resulted in Ekaterina's troubled mind using the Aethyric Scream. *Ekaterina was expected to be disciplined for the international fallout of this conference, going to the queen and expecting her death. She didn't die. *Ekaterina has also begun transcribing Zarin's journals and stories, trying to write an epic of her Great-Uncle's adventures. Appearance Ekaterina is considered by many people to be beautiful, though her own shakey lack of confidence means she can't see it. She looks to be a young woman of 22, in Human years. Her features are distinctly elven in nature however, as evidenced by her long, pointy ears and high cheekbones. She has long blonde hair, cut just under her armpits usually, and either worn parted to the side, or tied up in a bun. She often wears reading glasses as she studies, covering her emerald eyes. Physically, Ekaterina has deep scars around the inside and outside of her thighs from her captivity. She is insecure about these, and hates looking at them due to the painful memories that caused them. However, the rest of her body is rather pleasant to look at, with a slender, svelte figure. Her skin is kept soft and smooth, a result of aromatic oil and exfoliation while she bathes. She has a habit of wearing rather minimal make-up, purple eyeliner, foundation, and blush at most. Personality Ekaterina can be a shy woman, and prone to stress. She spends most of her time administrating her Viscounty, or studying magic to alleviate this. Though she is naturally shy, reclusive, and awkward around people (especially men) she is a skilled actress and manages to hide this under a guise of of being calm and collected until the pressure builds. Though she is often nervous about acting, she doesn't hold back from it. Ekaterina does what she feels is right, regardless of traditions and laws, though she rarely runs into these issues. She is best stated as Neutral Good, with Orderly leanings. Mental Trauma Ekaterina's trauma makes a heavy aspect of her personality. Were she in a modern setting, she would easily be diagnosed with depression, anxiety, suicidal tendencies, and post-traumatic stress disorder. Much of this stems from her repeated sexual assaults, and the stress that itself comes from ruling. Certain words, phrases, and topics will bring on great stress to her, provoking her traumatic episodes. * "Heathenism" or Godlessness of her Guthixian faith * Demons, of the Chthonian Breed specifically. Avernic do not trouble her. * Sex, especially with men will make her nervous. With women she can remain calm, even though she is bisexual. Men of similar appearance to her attacker will also bring on a sense of panic. * The words "Hail Saradomin" specifically make her cringe. Possessions and Skills Jewelry *'Renderra Amulet' An iron and Emerald amulet of a Renderra Lady, it is enchanted to boost defences of the wearer, and likewise, allow teleportation to the Soulwood, Aethyrmont Citadel, the Eastern Lands, and Ironwall Keep. *'Crystal Earings' Earings made from fragments of Elven crystal. Without them or other Crystal she begins to feel sick. *'Tiara' A symbol of her office as Viscountess of Aethyra, Ekaterina had made this tiara herself out of emerald pieces and sacred metal, to show religious obligation to Guthix. * Bracelet Made alongside her tiara, this bracelet is a simple band of sacred metal and emerald, enchanted for protection. She rarely, if ever, removes it. Pets and Animals * Chestnut the Mare Ekaterina's mount, Chestnut is her horse. A light brown mare named for its colour, Chestnut is a Kharidian - Asgarnian mix breed, common among the Renderra family for it's hardy war horses. Well trained, Chestnut is used solely for side-saddle riding, and has her own armour made of leather and enchanted silk. * Tyler the Kitten Unbeknownst to Ekaterina, her Bobtail kitten is not only a grandson of Godric Grey the Cat, but the reincarnation of her ancestor Tyrion Renderra. She does feel more comfortable with the kitten near her, and has a habit of playing with and stroking him when he is nearby. Armour/Clothing * Corsetted Jacket and Habit A light green jacket resting over a long, black gown similar to an apron at the waist, signed to unravel if Ekaterina falls from her horse. This is one of her most commonly worn outfits in some colour. *'Natalie's Armour' Owned by her Grandmother Natalie near the end of her life, this armour contains large silver pauldrons, and black leather scales over a long, black enchanted robe. It is often worn with boots, a slight heel to make them suitable for walking or riding alike. However, this armour is rarely worn aside from it's use as a show of force and military strength. *'Battle Mage Armour' A steel barbute helmet combined with pauldrons, over a short green robe of varying shades and brown leather chaps. This armour is designed to protect vital areas while being light overall, though is still a bit too heavy for long travel. As a result, Ekaterina wears this mostly for the very rare war situation. *'Lunar Armour' Leather hide armour covering a long, dark green robe. Ekaterina wears this as her court outfit during the hotter summer months, the enchanted gown functioning for magical use, while still embracing the warrior tradition of her people. Weapons and Tools *'Crystal Cane' Ekaterina carries a riding cane, made of magic wood and measuring three feet long at her side. Symbols, depicting flowing water cover it, ending in a large grip of a wand pommel that can fit two hands. The end of the pommel has Elven Crystal shards. This cane is Kat's favoured weapon, and casting tool. In fact, for anything other than religious ceremony it is her only tool of choice. *'Druidic Spellbook' A Green spellbook containing Druidic ritual magic, pertaining to Aethyric Druidism's apprentices. *'Druid Staff' A Crozier to Guthix, powerful and glowing with magic. Ekaterina is not a fan of the size or weight of it, preferring her wand for anything other than when ceremony dictates she use the Staff. *'Athame' Ekaterina's Druidic Athame contains the usual pentacle and emerald of the Renderra, but also carries her own symbol, a cresent moon at the pommel. The magical working knife is used almost entirely for ceremony, and handwork. Her cane's glyphs and staff's carvings were made with it, like any other magical tool Ekaterina makes. Skills *'Horsemanship' Ekaterina is an overall skilled horse rider with side-saddle. While usually not a common stance for military, Ekaterina boasts that she is the strongest magic cavalier her side of the Elid, of course referring to the Kyjax Riders of the Kharid Desert as being better than her. *'Water Magic' Ekaterina is average with water magic, having learned to cast and manipulate the water to suit her needs in combat. Notably, when put under extreme pressure she will use the Aethyric Scream, a technique made famous by Zarin Renderra for it's power and destruction. Ekaterina has only managed it once. *'Druidic Ceremony' Ekaterina is skilled in using ceremonial prayer and divination alongside her magic to use Druidic ceremonial magic, causing plants to grow much faster than normal. * Summoning She is notably a skilled summoner with familiars, able to bring Void pests as summoning familiars forward. Ekaterina's favourite familiar though is the snowy Winter Seasonal, a nature spirit oriented familiar best used to reinforce defenses. *'Divination' Ekaterina is an expert with divination, able to summon barriers using divine rocks and trees, create and use portents, and absorb vast quantities of energy. While doing so, her eyes, face, and arms glow with otherwise unnoticeable markings. She claims it is a gift from her Father, making her genetically attuned to divine energy. *'Language' Ekaterina speaks and reads three languages seamlessly, able to flow between the common tongue of Gielinor, the Fremennik tongue (specifically the Lunar dialect), and the language of Wushanko and the Eastern Lands. She can read and write the three languages, for the most part. Wushanko is tricky for her to write, as she always forgets it needs to be written left to right. Names and Titles * Viscountess Ekaterina Adrea Renderra of Aethyra, the Bountiful, the Scarred (Noble) * Princess Ekaterina Adrea Renderra of Aethyrmont (Royal) * Wakihisa-Oujo Yuri (Eastern) * Catrin Renderra of the Amlodd (Elven) * Katharina Dareirdottir (Fremennik) * Kristen Richards (Pseudonym) Trivia * Kat's favourite colour is the light green she wears often. * Her nickname of Kat started OOC, as short for Katya, which in turn was short for Ekaterina. * Kat marks the fourth generation of Renderra to be played by her roleplayer. Take special note of this, and remember five is important. ;) * Kat's favourite drink is sangria, made with red wine and tropical fruit. * Kat is surprisingly pretty and bubbly person, contrasting from her darker and edgier qualities. * Kat is very open about her sexuality, due to being raised in a family where it was and is a non-issue. * Kat is about the same size of and build of her grandmother Natalie, and is prone to wear her armour when she can. Category:Renderra Category:Mage Category:Druid Category:Noble Category:Female Category:Guthixian Category:Elf Category:Mahjarrat Category:Crossbreeds Category:Xear Category:Diviners Category:Modern Magic user Category:Lunar Mages Category:Humans